Your Royal Highness
by RenegadeTrash
Summary: This is the last night for shore leave on board the Citadel. Garrus is determined to make Shepard forget everything and make her feel like a queen for one night. Rated M for sexual content, alcohol and language! All characters and settings belong to Bioware/EA. Cover photo is by LeoFina of DeviantArt.


**Your Royal Highness  
**

The lights and surrounding club music blinded Ruari Shepard, waiting for her special someone to get here. Getting some shore leave on the Silversun Strip made her feel relaxed for once in a while. You would think that with all of her combat experience and good deeds she deserved more, but at least she got to blow off some steam in some way. Everyone had asked her about throwing a party later but she wanted some private time with her friends and most importantly, her special someone that was named Garrus Vakarian. During the stealth mission at the casino, they had definitely gotten some looks. Like how did one lowly turian soldier get a girl like Shepard? Hell if they both knew. What matters is they wanted each other and wanted each other badly. Shepard looked at her omni tool to see that Garrus was 5 minutes late already. Damn it, she would really have to give him the punishment this time since she was his commanding officer. But if she knew him as well as she thought, he would never go down without a fight. Ruari just prayed that she and Garrus wouldn't break anything.

Finally, Garrus walked up the stairs and looked around before he saw Shepard. That beauty of his reveled in the glowing lights of purple, blue, red, orange and every other color you could imagine. It made her hair shine different shades like never before. Her black dress just barely reached past her ass and looked very tight on her skin. Garrus knew Shepard well too: one was that black was the most pleasing he loved to look at and two, that she wore it on purpose to intimidate him and drive him wild. Her making his primal instinct as strong as it could be was playing a dangerous game. She looked beautiful, sexy, the spitting image of perfection. As Garrus walked towards her, he ignored the other people and even a female turian staring at him as both him and Shepard gave sly smiles to each other. Time for their first date, just like they practiced.

"So, a turian on shore leave. You come here often?" Shepard gave the female turian a glare like saying that he was hers and hers alone, just like she was his.

"Is that first date thing we talked about? Got it. Yeah, I come here often. Good place to blow off steam? Scenery isn't bad either." Garrus purposefully stared at the female turian to piss Shepard off, just to see her reaction was. When he turned back to her, she gave him the glare of jealousy and death. Ah, so she was the jealous type. Perfect, just as he wanted and he wasn't even fazed.

"But the view in front of me is even better."

"And is that supposed to melt a girl's heart?"

"No, but this voice is: I'm Garrus Vakarian. Codename: Archangel. All around turian bad boy and deliverer of justice in an unjust galaxy."

Both him and Shepard were so into the role play that they didn't even realize they were leaning in closer to each other, just adoring how the other looked. These deadly soldier yet passionate lovers always one item, never split apart, not since the Normandy SR1 days. Even during those two years that she was dead, they found each other again.

"Also I kill Reapers on the side. And you are?"

"Commander Ruari Shepard, Alliance Navy."

"Hmmm... Shepard, huh? I heard a few things about you."

"Oh? Flatter me then, soldier."

"Word is you're smart, sexy and a wicked shot with a rifle as well. Just my kind of woman. Also that you kill Reapers on the side too."

"Uh huh. And do most girls fall for you like that?"

"Well sure. You know with my voice low like this and... ummm... I'm running out of banter here Shepard."

"Make it up. Remember we just met."

"Got it. I mean... yeah, all the girls fall for it. Let me show you how."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Garrus suddenly got up from his stool and pulled Shepard's hand to the dance floor. What was he thinking, that damned lover of hers? This was all her idea and he dared to actually shift the advantage over to his side? He was so gonna pay for this later, she would make sure of that. And Shepard has the perfect ideas already in mind to make him pay. If that's the way he wanted it, she could play rough back.

"It will be fun."

"No, no, no, no!"

Garrus took one of Shepard's hands in his own and placed her other on his hips as he did the same for his other hand. They started to get the attention of other party goers and dancers. Shepard was the most stunned though. When did he learn to do this? How did he even learn to do this? So many questions running through her head and yet no answer came to mind. Shepard was dumbfounded.

"Been taking lessons on the side."

"You're gonna pay for this later, asshole."

"Yeah, sure. Promises, promises."

As they danced together in the many colors of the lights and the sweet sounds of the tango music, all eyes were on them. Especially since many of them never knew Shepard danced so well and the thing is, she never did dance well. This was all Garrus' doing and she was just following along with his movements. As pissed off as Shepard was, she was impressed that he learned to tango so quickly. In a quick and ultra racy move, she raised her leg to wrap around one of his own while giving him a devious smile. Soon she picked up quick on his moves and started to spin, like she was in a movie or something.

Even though Garrus kept up with her now, he couldn't help but stare at her and forget everyone on the dance floor staring at them. He tuned them out and let Shepard's beauty be the only figure he laid his eyes on. This beautiful woman and racy black dress with fiery red hair and green eyes, nothing could compare to her. Just like her red hair though, she was also an evil seductress. God did she know how to play to his weakness like he plays to hers. Throughout this whole relationship, they learned through each other by sparring and sometimes, it got a little too rough in the training room. Not rough like that, but the tone certainly changed. When Shepard turned away from him, she stared at Vega, daring to step near her but before anything could be said, Garrus pulled her back close. She wouldn't dare to do that but she did and he made it clear by whispering that she was treading on burning hot irons. As the music came to a finish, Garrus gave her a slight dip as they caught their breath.

"So, tell me, think a girl would fall for that."

"Oh hell yes, Garrus. I see you're putting that reach and flexibility to good use."

"You bet and it gets even better when you try it in bed." 

* * *

They left the dance floor separately, both of them intending to have a talk about what had just happened later. In the mean time, Shepard was free to go use the restroom and she took the opportunity to splash some cold water on her face. Looking the mirror, she saw that her face was red from the dance that just happened not too long ago. Shepard would be damned to let Garrus have his way with her. How could she say no to him though? Back when they were taking down the Collectors, they had problems just talking to each other. Now it was him leading her the whole way through since being reunited on Menae.

Since when did that turian boyfriend of hers become so smooth? Every time he spoke to her now, she just became weak in the knees and take him up to her private cabin. Now they were on shore leave on the Silversun Strip and with that new apartment Anderson just let her have out of nowhere, if Shepard knew Garrus as well as she thought, he would have a few ideas of how to break in the counters, the hot tub and especially all of the bed. Shepard just smirked at herself in the mirror. She really was lucky to have him. After getting cleaned up she headed back to the apartment and invited multiple people up to be alone with. She saw there was a button to invite Garrus up but she would leave him for last. Oh man, he was going to murder her later for that but that's just how Ru liked it. Shepard couldn't help but think back to the day when she professed how she felt for him. Maybe that's when he started getting confident and cocky.

 _"The worst part about the galaxy going to hell would have been never getting to see you again."_

 _"Well, here I am. Exactly where I wanna be. I love you."_

 _"Well... uhh, the vids Joker gave me, they never got this far. There was the part about us sleeping together but I don't know exactly what to do."_

 _"You grab the girl and kiss her like you mean it. That's what you do, handsome."_

 _"That I can do."_

She can still remember his first kiss to her, the way he gripped her tight and the way he looked at her when he said that there were other things he was good at it. With each passing day, both Garrus and Shepard wanted each other more and more. She was a drug to him and he was like alcohol to her, intoxicating and addictive. With separate invites, she watched Fleet and Flotilla with Tali, shared drinks with Miranda and Jack and Liara, among many other things. Of course they had to be smart asses and comment on her love life with Garrus. She could only give a smart ass reply right back, like how she let him do all the work when they had sex or how she considered herself the one to wear the pants in the relationship because like hell was she gonna let him take over her. But he already did, no doubt about that. She sent out party invites to everyone at last and got out the hard liquor for everyone to help themselves to.

"Glyph, it's time to blow off some steam. Put on some nightclub tracks."

"Of course Commander. Everyone will arrive shortly."

Shepard finally went upstairs to change. She actually hated this plain ordinary dress but what could she wear? Her armor? Her other casual uniform? This sucked big time, she had no real wardrobe. And she refused to walk around in her underwear and bra. That would be saved for Garrus later. She suddenly remembered that she had received a package from her mom and the note said to get out and be a normal woman for once. Well with this war going on, it was hard just to even have 5 minutes to herself when she was on the ship. It was all orders, missions, deliveries and rescues. Even when Shepard had time to herself, she would use to go see Garrus in the main battery and it wasn't for very long. Just the thought of them having one night alone together after a party was nerve wracking. If he heard that, she would never the end of it.

The outfit was actually just a one piece black sweater dress that had shoulder sleeves and it was black, her favorite neutral shade. Trying it on was no problem but she looked in the bathroom mirror and saw that it touched barely past her own ass. It's not that Shepard didn't like it, but considering she always spotted Garrus looking through the scope of his rifle at her ass before, maybe it was a little too revealing for her tastes. Since when did she start caring about looking good for someone? Shepard was a soldier, one of the best, refusing to break down her walls for anyone. Where was the answer to this important question? That answer came swiftly when she felt someone grab her hips from behind and recognized that powerful touch instantly. The familiar hands wrapped around her so gently as she entangled her own fingers and looked up to see his steel blue eyes that were so protective of her, all she could do smirk at him and run a hand along his face. That beautiful face of his which had also been scarred, just like hers.

"Keep this up Shepard, and you're gonna be treading on more hot coals like you did back at the club."

"Well I thought you deserved it since you pulled a little stunt on the dance floor there."

"Did I now? And I put so much practice into that surprise for you. But I guess you had surprises of your own with not showing this outfit to me sooner."

"You just can't leave me alone, can you, turian bad boy?"

"You made me a turian bad boy Shepard. I can't help that you're sexy on and off the battlefield."

"I think I know well enough that you do, with you staring at me through that scope of yours."

"Then you also know well that I always hit my target. That includes you, Shepard."

"Oh I'm a target now? What kind?"

"The target that I wanna hit in just the right spots... maybe right here."

Garrus lifted Shepard up on to the bathroom counter and showed her what she meant by running his mouth along her neck and collar bone, his hot breath and that blue tongue of his giving small licks along her pure, white skin. She felt a shudder go long her spine and goose bumps started to form. How in the hell did he become so good with her? Sure, he did research but it made her wonder what he did in his spare time. Once Garrus stopped for a few minutes, all he could do was stare at Shepard with hunger and desperation. Pressing his mouth plates to her crimson lips, they shared a strong kiss as his talons ran through her soft hair, which was like fire. No doubt about this; to him, she was a seductress, capable of igniting a fire in his heart and in his belly, unable to put it out.

"Why, Vakarian, I think you're getting too close to your commanding officer."

"Don't you dare pull rank, you dirty tease. You will regret it."

"I don't think I will. I love pushing you to the limit."

"You're so mean. Makes me want to lock up this bedroom and have you all to myself."

"You already do."

"I better. Because you know we like to mark beloved ones with bite marks."

"You may have to bite harder to let them know."

"Shepard... you're this close to having me keep you here."

As much as she wanted to keep this boyfriend of hers close to her all night, he was right. She had to throw the party for her other friends that were coming very shortly But it was only for another half hour. Maybe she had a few more minutes to spare? Shepard could persuade Garrus to stay like this. She thought whether he knew she had him wrapped around her finger.

"We still have a few more minutes, bad boy. Let's make the most of it before everyone else gets here."

"You have no idea how seductive you are."

Garrus pressed his mouth to Shepard's lips over and over again. They may not have had that much time left so why the hell not take advantage before later when they could be completely alone? Shepard wanted to be a little more daring though, teasing her boyfriend as much as she could and wrapped her legs around his waist. He got a little more daring as well, catching the hint from her action and responded by sliding one of his hands down her body and lifting up that new dress just enough to feel her skin. The smoothness contrasted very well with his plates and scales. When Shepard and Garrus first got together, he actually didn't know what to think. But after sleeping together so many times, she seemed totally used to. Sliding his hand up her leg, thigh and then hip, he noticed something that nearly sent his primal instinct over the edge that it took all of his rationality to resist.

"Now that's not fair. The great Commander Shepard trying to get her boyfriend all riled up but not wearing anything under this new dress?"

"I'll put something on before anyone else gets here. But for right now, it's just for you."

"You better put something on now before I take advantage and run wild all over you."

"You're gonna do that later anyway."

"Then you better not keep me waiting, Shepard."

Garrus did the gesture of getting her off the bathroom counter so she could put on some underwear. He could barely keep his thoughts together when he was around her though. All he could do was stand there and watch her put on some appropriate clothing so no one could stare at her ass. That sight belonged to him and him alone. How could this woman be so beautiful and so evil at the same time was beyond him. More importantly, how did win her heart? Garrus was always fond of the Commander and respected her greatly and she was the one to make the first move during the Collector mission. He had never been with a human before either. It's not that he didn't like them, he just couldn't come to a conclusion why he was with Shepard.

Maybe it was because Shepard was no ordinary woman. Sure, she was one of the best soldiers in the galaxy and wicked shot with her Black Widow. But to Garrus, she was more than a soldier. She was all woman; from her fiery red hair, to her bright emerald eyes, perfect sized breasts, and those hips and legs... the way they moved when she walked. It was probably sounding like he was going out with her just because of her looks, but that was far from the truth. While they were dancing, all Garrus could focus on was Shepard; the way she moved, the way she glowed in the rainbow of lights, but in that bodily glow was a spirit that fought to stay alive. That same spirit provided an energy and a fire he had never felt before. She was more than just a common soldier and a seductress with no intentions of slowing down. She was his queen.

All Garrus could do was be lost in his thoughts as he watched Shepard prepare herself for the party tonight with everyone. She spent a few minutes deciding if she wanted to put her hair up into a ponytail or not. She didn't know how he wanted her to look and every time she tried to put her hair up, it just looked silly. He never asked her once though to change up her style just for him so she just decided to leave it down. Shepard liked it better that way. The whole time though she saw Garrus in the mirror staring at her. In those heels and that new dress of hers and with her hair down... she could have been an angel. She turned around to smile at him and leaned one hand on the counter.

"Something on your mind, Garrus?"

"Come here, Shepard."

"Oh no... you come to me."

Garrus tried to grasp her heart but she truly had the better hold on his. He couldn't help but obey her. That sultry voice of hers just made him growl in happiness. Shepard truly felt the same as just hearing his voice made her weak in the knees that she just wanted to fall to the floor and have sex with her turian boyfriend. But that would have to wait since the others were coming. So being the suave lover he always was, he wrapped his arms tightly around Shepard's waist from behind.

"How do you do it, Shepard?"

"Do what?"

"Be so evil to try and have sex with your boyfriend but also move like an angel?"

"I don't know, Garrus. Maybe you're just that good."

"Maybe. But I know one thing for sure."

"That you just want me that bad?"

"Well, yes but there's something else."

Garrus then lead her to the fireplace and with one move, he let go from behind and did a small turn, closing his eyes and bowing in front of her. Shepard smiled gently down at him and couldn't help but turn a little red, letting her heart skip a beat. She was truly in love with him, and he with her. Hastily he took her hand in his and kissed both sides with his mouth plates. But Garrus then gave her the most hungry and desperate look while also looking suave and smooth.

"I know that you are in fact my queen."

"I never pegged you to be the type to say your girlfriend is royalty."

"Only if she happens to be calling her boyfriend her king."

"You're not the commander, Garrus."

"And you're not either. We are here to relax and have fun. First we attend to all of our guests. Then I shall lead her to the throne ."

He looked at the bed that had pure white bedding and it was begging to be ruined. Shepard would kill him though if he already ruined this new place. He then pulled her lips close to his mouth and whispered against them softly but also very hungrily.

"Then I shall revel in her beauty and show her what it's like to be royalty of the galaxy."

"Well aren't you quite the smooth talker? When did you learn all of that?"

"Lots of practice. Now I assume everyone is almost here. Shall we go downstairs?"

"Of course. But I need to know my king will be here later."

"Of course, Your Highness." 

* * *

With the blood pumping music pulsing throughout the apartment, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. There's were plenty of drinks to go around like brandy, wine, and even ryncol for the hardest drinkers. Shepard was enjoying yourself chatting all of her friends and she was an experienced drinker. She couldn't challenge anyone to a drinking contest though, not after all that time earlier she spent with Garrus about savoring each other in their embrace later. She heard noise upstairs though and saw Grunt and Wrex wanting to get into a fight just to see who would win.

"Guys, let's break it up. I don't wanna have to buy new furniture."

"Awww, just when it was getting good."

Stepping downstairs, she saw Tali, Liara, Sam, Steve and Garrus all in a group talking about the good old days on the Normandy. Shepard could remember it all: when she saved Tali, when she saved Liara, when she killed anything that was in her way and more importantly... when she met Garrus. She never cared for the other races until she met him. There was just something about him that made her want to keep going every time she got beaten down and that was not often. Shepard could only wonder what made her love him in the first place. Who knows? But he was right about earlier: he was royalty to her, just as she was to him. As she heard them talk, all she can think about was being with him a little later and it made her flustered. Garrus noticed that and nodded slowly at her as she nodded back.

It was time to dance and every one of her crew mates and friends was starting to get a little more drunk. Everyone else had at least ale or beer. Shepard genuinely preferred wine honestly as she thought it suited more to her tastes. Though she didn't have it by the glass, she had it by the bottle and already downed one in record time. Her mind was becoming fuzzy at what she had promised Garrus: to keep herself sober enough for him to revel in. Oh well, he would just have to work around it. Coming to the dance circle, she started her horrible dance moves and everyone started laugh a bit but were happy she decided to join.

"Captain on deck! It's good to see you cut loose every now and then, Commander."

"Well I definitely try!"

"...And if you ask me, she's trying too hard."

Shepard turned around to see Garrus on the way upstairs but came back down to walk her up. They both each had a mischievous look on their faces, so desperate to get things started but it was more apparent on him then on her. As they took each other's hands, slightly drunk or tipsy or whatever you wanted to call it, everyone cheered and whistled. Tali and Jack called to Shepard especially before she disappeared up the banister.

"Hey Shepard! Go get him!"

"Yeah, give us all the details in the morning!"

"Shut up, both of you and get back to drinking, would ya?"

"Aye aye, Shepard!"

"Sure, whatever."

Disappearing up to the second floor, Garrus still held her hand gently and lead her like she was a delicate object, though he had some brandy as well and in his heart, he just wanted to pin her to the ground and make her his right there on the stairs. Patience though, he need patience. After getting to the bedroom, Shepard sat down on the bed after he locked the door. Taking off his over shirt really quickly, Garrus forced her to lay down next to him as they shared a sensual kiss.

"You really can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"You in that dress is too much, Shepard. Too much, even for my self control."

"Then wait are you waiting for? Get all this clothing off me. But don't rip it."

"You just made a big mistake."

Pinning her to the bed, Garrus removed Shepard's heeled shoes quickly but he promised her that he would revel in her beauty before taking her over completely. She wasn't the only one who could be a tease. He slipped his talons underneath her dress, feeling her skin. It's like the soft petals of a flower covering the hard muscles that were constantly kept firm from being in the heat of battle. But tonight was not a battle; it was just Garrus and his lovely queen named Shepard. They were here for one night only and then back to the Reaper War tomorrow. Not only was her skin soft and silky over a hardcore body but her heat was rising at a deadly rate.

Having the hot break from his mouth travel along her skin made Shepard shiver enough. Garrus couldn't take it anymore as he bit her on the neck, enough to make a mark but also careful enough not to hurt her. She trembled and moaned at the biting sensation which was enough to make her body heat rise even more. Her skin was on fire, even her insides were on fire from just the way Garrus was treating her. Shepard would so kick his ass later for this. Her fist tightened into a ball gripping the sheets as she felt his hand gown to her hips and heard low and soft growl of pleasure from him but she still had the strength to look at those steel blue eyes that watched her intently, just like a hawk and flash a smirk.

"Your curves would put any female turian to shame."

"Is that right? You should see what they can manage."

"I already know. I've been in you remember? I know your body better than anyone else, better than you."

"Then you should know that your should slide your hand down a little more."

That seductive stare of hers made Garrus obey without warning. But first, he had to remove his pants so that his plates could move to set his length free. God, this woman made him hard and even more is that he was all yours. Shepard was very honest with him that she was no stranger to sexual encounters, but it was more than just one encounter. They had been through this god knows how many times and they still couldn't enough of each other. Moving his hand down further between her legs, Garrus knew she was ready for it be over with. But not yet, since she practically egged him on earlier, this was payback. If Shepard wanted to be mean, he could be mean right back.

"So the greatest soldier in the galaxy is turning red and gets aroused from just one touch? You're so sensitive."

"Sensitive? Why, you asshole."

"Says the one who's been teasing me all day. You know better than that, don't you Shepard?"

"I'll show you who's sensitive."

Getting up rather quickly, Shepard began to remove her dress slowly pulling it over her head to reveal her black lace bra and underwear. She also had a trick for showing off just how rough she could be. But going rough requires medigel and to bring out his primal instincts even more. That was more dangerous than anything. Still Shepard wasn't going to back down for him.

"So you say I'm sensitive? Then watch this."

Shepard slipped off her bra straps but kept it on and she turned to create a side view for Garrus so he could watch her intently. Of course, he already had been all day. He looked surprised as she saw her teeth go to the metal hooks at her bra, trying to get it off. Her intense gaze from those green eyes really had him turned on now, just as she planned and finally, her bra came loose as she tossed it aside. Shepard then slid her hands slowly to her underwear and stripped them off of her in one fell swoop, tossing it aside as well. She then jump back on to the bed, right on top of Garrus and planted a firm kiss to his mouth and as usual, his response was to hold her closer and keep her locked his grip.

"Can a sensitive woman do that?"

"You are the rudest, foul and most unbelievable woman I've ever met. You wanna play it like that? You asked for it all day and now you're getting it."

With one forceful roll, Shepard found herself below Garrus again, keeping her weight down with his body. One of his sharp talon hands wrapped around her inner thigh and gave her scratches. It was quite a surprise at first when she told him she liked being scratched because every other time he thought he was hurting her. But it was a relief to hear that was not the truth. Feeling those scratches let out a sharp gasp and arched her back into carapace, which was still clothed by the way. Shepard didn't understand why so she turned her head to face those steel colored eyes and propped herself up with her arms.

"You take the rest off, right now. Otherwise, you're not getting any of this."

"Oh please, Shepard. I've already had all of this multiple times. But if you say so..."

Garrus took of the rest of his shirt then laid back down to continue rubbing Shepard and scratching the inside of her thighs. Until that fateful second came as he pushed his full length into her. The sensation sent shivers up and down her spine, but it was also a shiver that lit her heart on fire. Grabbing the sheets and trying hard not to make too much noise, Shepard's body tensed up and arched heavily backward. Her face even scrunched up but not because it was painful, but because this was what she needed all day. She really was rude for teasing Garrus all day, but that's just how she liked at and apparently so did he. God damn, when did he get this good? She felt one of his hands come up to her face to pry them away from the sheets. Looking down at Shepard's features, her cheeks were flushed with red and her emerald eyes became hazy, her head light and swarming with heat.

"You don't get to hide. You look at me and only me."

How could she keep a steady gaze on Garrus though? She was practically under his control now. He was right; in here, Shepard was no longer a commander, a soldier or anything: she was a woman and someone who was deeply loved by this turian. Seeing this though made him feel sort of guilty so he kissed her firmly and never parted his mouth with her lips as he started to thrust. Her moans and groans were heard loud and clear and every movement Garrus made just made her louder. In order to make sure that no one else heard her but him, he just kept kissing her firmly, over and over. He gave her time to breathe though in between, like what should be done. Every worry and every mission they ever went on and would go on soon suddenly didn't matter or just didn't exist. Right here, right now, all that mattered was their feelings and their bodies being melded into one. After several minutes, their embrace was locked tighter than ever before. It was really silent except for Shepard's noises, which got louder every time. She finally mustered up the courage to say something to Garrus.

"I... I can't... please..."

"I know... just a little longer."

Just one final thrust was actually all it took before it all stopped. Shepard groaned against his mouth as they locked lips once more, taking in all of Garrus' pent up release. He immediately pulled out of her tight walls and as they released each other from their grip and caught their breath, letting their hearts slow down to a normal rate. Luckily, Shepard had remembered to take antihistamines and steroids so she wouldn't go into shock. But still, it was best to keep an eye on her health and he was there to do that for her. Rubbing his talons through her hair, Garrus kissed her gently and nuzzled his forehead on hers.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'll be fine."

"You better go shower up while you can. I don't want you dying on me."

"I will."

She slowly released her hand from his as Shepard went to go shower. The hot water was too much for her so she went with a cold shower. Not too cold though as Garrus would kill her if she got too cold. Lukewarm it is then. Feeling the water run down her body felt great after being so heated from their action in bed. As she rinsed off, she couldn't help but feel strange. Sure, she loved what they had and she loved what they just did. But she felt sad in some way. Sad that this would probably be their last night before they go to Hell? Sad that she just let her guard down for someone she loved? Maybe both? There was no way to keep this from Garrus as he always knew what was going on just from the look on her face. Shepard just leaned against the shower tiles and smiled softly.

 _Damn you, Garrus Vakarian. You did this to me. I love you too much._

Once she felt like she was rinsed off enough, Shepard turned off the water and wrapped herself in a single white towel. Looking up she saw that Garrus didn't leave that bed, but he did put his pants back on. Well it was getting late, around 1am. She smiled though at the sight of him and sat down back on the bed to dry her hair so that sleep would be more comfortable for her. She then felt part of the sheet surround her figure and the towel going on her head, with those familiar talons comforting her once again.

"Here, let me."

"Thank you."

"Garrus..."

"What is it?"

"...This was the last full night wasn't it?"

"Don't say that, Shepard. Nothing is truly over. Besides, I'm still not through with you."

"Haha, very funny."

"I try to be."

He tried to make her laugh but all she could manage was a small smile before it turned back into a frown. This truly was the last barrier being broke down. She had let Garrus see every other side of her except this one: the side of her actually scared. Whether it was the wine from earlier or her own feelings, something felt like erupting from her heart. He noticed this when she slouched over and her head hung down.

"What's bothering you?"

"...I'm scared. Scared of being on those front lines, scared of losing this. I've never been more scared in my whole life."

"Everyone is allowed to feel fear at some point, even if that person is the legendary Shepard."

"The great Shepard afraid? That's a new one."

"Well, it definitely hasn't really been seen before. Listen Shepard, all of us are afraid in some way. But we are all here for you. When this war is over, I'll be waiting for you here."

"Here on our throne."

"That's right. Our throne is right here. Now get some sleep, you have had a long day."

"Then stay here with me, my king." 

* * *

They fell asleep together in each other's arms and woke up together at about 6:30 am before getting dressed to get everybody up. Luckily, everyone seemed to be up before them and whistled as they came down the stairs. Of course, Shepard was the one to tell them to shut it and that they would get no details. It was just your average day of cleaning up the apartment and passing out pain relievers to everyone so they could get over their hangovers. She felt like their mom the whole day.

When the clock hit 5pm, it was time to head back to the Normandy and Shepard couldn't help but frown. The shore leave was over but it brought on the end of what was possibly the greatest night of her life. The whole crew exited the apartment and took separate lifts to the docking bay, where the Normandy lay still, ready to fly off to the next mission. Joker nodded for her to come aboard soon but she just lifted up her hand to give her a minute. What was gonna happen now? What could she expect on the front lines? All she knew is that everything stopped when she was with Garrus last night. Why couldn't she have just one more night? That's all she asked. The galaxy owed her that much. He answer came with that deep voice and his gentle embrace around her hips.

"I guess it's back to the fight."

"At least I got to throw a hell of a party... and it might be the last one."

"That doesn't sound like the girl I know. You will win. And remember, I'll be waiting for you at our palace."

"I thought the Normandy was our palace."

"Who said we can't have both? We can take it on vacations."

"Yeah, steal one of the most advanced warships for a private vacation. That will be one hell of an adventure."

"It could work... I love you, Shepard. More than anyone else in this whole galaxy."

"I love you, Garrus... Let's finish this so we can return to our palace."

Garrus slowly let go of her waist as she stared at the ship. He was right: this wasn't over until it was over. She would win the fight and she would come back here to be with the one she loved most. Her soul mate, her bond mate, her king. Looking over at the entrance back to the Normandy, she saw him bowing to her, like a true gentleman, waiting to escort his lady back to her chambers. Shepard couldn't help but laugh and smile and took his hand gently.

"Coming, my queen?"

"Yes, my king."


End file.
